


The Way You Said I Love You: FFXV Edition

by Anothernerdyfangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chill XV, Ficlets, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Silly, by request, pure fluff, the way you said I love you, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anothernerdyfangirl/pseuds/Anothernerdyfangirl
Summary: A series of ficlets from the "The Way You Said I Love You" to be updated as I write them but each will be self-contained.Tags, ratings, warnings, characters  and notes to be updated as appropriate.List can be found here:http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you





	1. Noctis and Prompto: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

****A Tuesday, late in the afternoon. They were out on another photography expedition. Noct was starting to get moody. He wanted to go home and Prompto kept chasing “one more shot.”

Prompto became frustrated with Noct’s dragging around and suggested that he call Iggy to come and pick him up, he would just come back to Noct’s place when he was done.

“I’m not gonna ditch you for a ride home,” retorted Noct, looking and sounding like a petulant child.

“Why not?” Prompto asked, not looking up from the settings he was fiddling with on his camera. “I can take pictures by myself and you know Iggy’ll come and pick you up.”

“Because I love you, chocobo butt.” The words were rushed, Prompto wasn't certain he'd heard clearly.

“Noct. What…did you say?” He looked up slowly from the camera and it was as if he was seeing Noctis for the first time: sunlight glinting white off of his black hair, arms folded in front of him, icy blue eyes rolling in exasperation.

“I'm not saying it again.”

“If you say it again, we can leave as-“

 _Mumble, mumble_ “Chocobo butt.”

“-soon as I get one more shot!”

“I hate you.”

 

 


	2. Noctis and Prompto: When I Am Dead and In A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Sorry not sorry. I had to write an publish it so I could stop crying.

He approached the steps, head bowed. Reaching the foot of them he lifted his eyes and gazed up. It was a glorified chair. It was Noct's throne. Drawing the old hoodie around him as if it were a child’s security blanket, Prompto trudged up the steps, shaking. Only a few days had passed since the dawn had returned to Eos, since the dark had been banished...since Noct had banished it with his own life.

The hoodie still smelled faintly of the prince- no, the king who had saved them from unending night. It would fade further in time. Prompto turned his head into the shoulder and inhaled it as if he could somehow trap that scent within his nostrils and never lose it, as if it were the only air that would keep him alive. He screwed his eyes closed, tears still crept out. “Noct...” he spoke the name in a voice barely above a whisper but it seemed to thunder in the empty hall, in his ears.

He sat on the throne, curled up on his side and laid his head on the arm rest. Noct’s hand would have rested here. Prompto closed his eyes and imagined that he could feel the touch of that hand, a lingering ghost in the spot where the real one had only just been. Three days. Only three days ago, they'd found him here in this very spot. In his mind, the quickly fading specter of Noctis stood before him, a hand lifted to Prompto's cheek, soundlessly speaking to him one last time. “I love you too, Noct,” he mouths into the arm of the hoodie to silence a sob, his whole body trembling in unchannelled grief.

Footsteps sounded just moments later from far across the hall. Prompto hoped that whoever it was, they would just go away. They didn't of course. A familiar, accented voice carried on the air to his ears “is he in here? Prompto?”

Prompto didn’t answer.

Another familiar voice spoke, lower in register, a bit gruff. It was a little louder, getting closer. “He's here. Prompto, what are you doing up there?”

He still didn't answer. Let them come to him if they were going to, he just wanted to stay here. This was as close as he could get to Noct now without dying himself- and he wasn’t completely certain at the moment that he didn't want to do just that.

They drew closer, and then they were on the steps up to the dais. He remained unresponsive. They would understand. Or not. He just didn't care.

They were next to the throne. “Prompto...” Iggy drawled softly, trailing off after speaking his name as a more massive presence dropped down closer to him- Gladio, crouching next to the throne, if he wasn’t mistaken.

“We've been looking everywhere for you.” His suspicion was right, the baritone voice spoke close to him. He felt a hand, large and hesitant, at the fabric of the hoodie over his face. He wanted to struggle, to keep in the safety of the darkness, to keep breathing in each molecule of lingering essence clinging to the worn fiber before it escaped forever. But it was more strength than he had right now to even think about fighting, especially Gladio. He didn't uncover himself, but he offered no resistance as he was suddenly blinded by the daylight in the room as the hood was drawn back. “Hey, there you are,” Gladio murmured. Prompto was almost crushed as Gladio pulled him close, and finally allowed himself to crumble utterly. Violent sobs wracked his slight frame as the Shield held into him securely. “I know, I know...” he repeated softly over and over as Prompto broke down.

Then there was a hand on his back, touching him with a pressure that was uniquely strong and delicate all at once. Iggy. “Prompto,” he said again, “I have something for you. From Noct.” he shook his head and barely managed to choke out “Don't...want...it.” Accepting something from someone else on Noct's behalf would only be another step to cement the reality.

But at the same time he desperately needed to get his hands on any additional shred that was in his reach. He took a deep breath, then another. “Give it to me,” he pleaded weakly without looking up from the shoulder that he had soaked, Gladio’s arms still around him.

Then there was something made of paper in his hand. A letter? It must be. He pulled back from Gladio and looked at it. “Prom” was scrawled on it- undoubtedly in haste but it was, unmistakably, Noct's hand. He stared at it for long seconds through tears before he could bring himself to break the seal, and then again at the words in the letter without reading them. He looked up at Gladio and Iggy, blinking. “What do I do?” He asked to both and neither.

“Do you want some privacy?” Iggy asked softly.

“I don't know.” A few seconds later, “Don't go.” He scrubbed the sleeve of the hoodie across his eyes to clear them and stared at the words again.

_Prom,_

_I don't have much time to write this, in a few minutes I'll be meeting you guys for the last time. If you're reading this, it means that it's finally over, we won and you Gladio and Iggy made it through the dawn. You know I was never the best at getting the words out so this isn't exactly eloquent, much as a king is supposed to be. I'll just say this: remember how we talked years ago about having forever? We still have it, we’ll just be separated for a little while. When the time comes, find me again. In the meantime, take care of Eos, and Gladio and Iggy- they've never known a life that didn't revolve around me so they'll probably need help with that. And live. Go visit the chocobos for me first chance you get. Keep on keepin’ on. Consider that a final command from your King. You have all my trust._

_I love you,_

_Noct_

  
_Live_. It was as though Noct had known what he would have been thinking today.

_When the time comes, find me again._

When would that time be? He hasn't visited the chocobos yet, so not until then at least.

 _...forever? We still have it._ Was that wishful thinking on Noct's part, or was it speaking from knowledge gained while he was shut away for ten years?

 _Keep on keepin’ on._ But could he do it the only way he knew how?


	3. Noctis and Ignis: As We Huddle Together, the Storm Raging Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noct can't say The Thing but Ignis gets it anyway.

Gladio and Prompto had been gone about half an hour when the storm rolled in. The rain began suddenly, and while the tent was already up, most of their stuff was still packed. As far as Noctis was concerned, there was no point in wasting a perfectly good storm trying to unpack things that were just going to get soaked, though he had no doubt that given the chance, Ignis would figure something out and manage to keep it all dry. Noct decided to try distracting him-- they didn’t get many chances to be alone.

“Why don’t you wait till the storm is over?” he called from just inside the tent’s entrance.

“Nonsense, Noct. I don’t want to waste time getting set up. It will go more quickly if you help me.”

“But everything’ll get all wet.”

“You forget to whom you are speaking.”

Noct rolled his eyes. “Predictable. Fine, Specs,” he sulked. “It’s not like I want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend while we have the chance or anything.”

“Noct,” Ignis replied sharply. He continued in a softer tone, chin tipped downward to look over his glasses, “Just say so directly next time?”

“Sure, Specs. Um, hang out with me in the tent? We can set up our sleeping bags?” he disappeared back inside as another bolt of lightning flashed.

A few seconds later, Noct stood with his arms crossed, watching as Ignis emerged inside the tent and glanced down to where two sleeping bags were unrolled and unzipped, one spread out on top of the other.

Ignis zipped the tent flap. “Well, here I am. I see you’ve started the sleeping bags without me.” He smirked and mirrored Noct’s posture. “Am I correct to assume that you had some motivation for this?”

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Duh, Specs. Less talking, more naked…ing.”

“I _beg_ your pardon?” Noct could see him fighting to hide his amusement.

“Do I have to do everything myself? Fine.” He untucked Ignis's shirt and started unbuttoning it.

“Well, aren’t you the aggressive one today?”

“Hey, I’m a big scary king,” he asserted, looking up from the button he was undoing with mock sincerity, punctuated with a deadpan _grrr_.

Ignis let his open shirt slither off of his shoulders and down his arms. Noct was sure he would never tire of the sight of those shoulders and arms, all grace and slender strength, coming into view like that. “I shall be all a-tremble at your coronation, your highness,” replied Ignis drily as his hands slid up and under Noct's t-shirt. He lifted his arms lazily, enjoying the feel of the hands that slid the fabric up his torso. Once it was off, he flopped down on the sleeping bags, leaned back on his elbows and studied Ignis for a few seconds through the hair that fell in his eyes.

  
“Stop humoring me. Just get down here.”

“Well darling, in the spirit of, as you said more naked...ing I was going to remove the rest of my clothing. It appears that you've changed your mind though.” Repeating those words seemed to cause Ignis a bit of pain. His face pinched somewhat as he uttered them and it was Noct’s turn to try to hide his amusement. He sat down. “Here I am.”

“C’mon Specs, you can still take them off down here you know.” He shed his own pants and boxers, then laid down on his side and propped his head on his hand. Ignis did the same so they they faced each other. The storm hadn't let up outside. In the tent, however, it was like being cut off from the world. Or it was until a blast of thunder tore through the sense of calm that was settling around them and he found himself thinking back to another thunderstorm from years ago. They had made a blanket fort in his room, and Noct was loathe to admit the storm was scaring him a bit- even then he thought he was was probably a bit old for such things. He had told himself that anyway and hid his fear. Though while he might not have picked up on the subtleties then, he was sure now that Ignis had been at least somewhat aware of his reluctance to admit it. He wasn't scared now but felt a bit shy at the memory. Did Ignis remember? He wanted to ask but at the same time, he didn't. What if he thought Noct was scared now? He wasn't. He didn't recall feeling any fear of storms after that one in fact, but couldn't help the insecurity.  
  
He ran his free hand along Ignis's ribs and prodded between his shins with one foot, sliding a leg between them when they parted slightly, tangling them together, but he didn't try to do anything else.

“Well this is a veritable outpouring of affection,” Ignis said softly, a gentle smile playing at the his lips. “What's up Noct?”

He shrugged. “Nothing. Just don't get to be alone with you much I guess.”

He could see it in those penetrating green eyes, Ignis knew that there was more to it than that. The man who had trained from childhood to be his advisor and strategist, would, of course, not miss that he was holding something back. But as Noct's friend, his lover, he made it clear that he hadn't missed anything without pressing the matter. “No, we do not get much time alone, _that much_ is certainly true,” he replied after a moment, a soft curl forming on his lips. Words did not exist to express how grateful Noctis was that the person who could read him so effortlessly was also one whom he knew he could trust without question. Six only knew the devastation Ignis would be capable of if they ever turned enemies for some reason. The thought chilled him momentarily but he brushed it off. If there was anything in the world in which he could be confident, it was that such a thing would never happen.

An especially brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the air for half a second and roll of thunder to match shook the ground- the storm was right on top of them now.

When Noct said “naked”, he had definitely had in mind the sort of nakedness that involves hands and mouths everywhere and sounds of hurried pleasure, not sure how long they would have for that before Gladio and Prompto returned. But now he was suddenly thinking well beyond that. Having barely said anything, he very much felt another sort of naked, one with which he was much less comfortable. He gave a half-smile and looked away, then back for a second before he flipped over onto his other side and pressed himself back into a lean, firm chest, pulling one of Ignis’s arms around himself. “Hey Specs?”

“Hmmm?”

Before he could reply, even though his back was turned, he couldn't say it. “Um, never mind. Nothing.”

The arm tightened around him, lips pressed lightly between his shoulder blades. “I love you too, Noct.”

He must have drifted off. Noctis’s eyes fluttered open some time later, and he realized that he no longer heard rain or thunder. What he did hear was a barely muffled chuckle and a baritone voice: “Hey Prompto, get over here with your camera, this is too cute!” Followed by a giggle and “They’ll kill me, Noct will kill me.”

Noctis fumbled around for something to throw but only managed to flip the finger before the camera flashed.


	4. Ignis and Prompto: A Taunt, With One Eyebrow Raised And A Grin Bubbling At Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing and prompt from a Facebook request. 
> 
> Inspired by a conversation with Faygomayhem about how Iggy would be the sort to get very twitchy at seeing a map folded incorrectly...and how Prompto would be the one to fold it incorrectly.

Ignis finished checking the map. Before he could pick it up and fold it, Prompto pushed something into his hands. 

“Here's the Ebony you wanted! I'll get the map for you!” He snatched up the expanse of paper before Ignis could protest snd started folding it haphazardly. He looked up about halfway through the job to see Ignis frozen, ebony halfway to his lips and a look of horror on his face. 

“Something wrong Iggy?”

“My map!”

“What's wrong?”

“You're folding it incorrectly. Thank you for the Ebony but please let me do it myself.”

“No way, I've totally got this! Since when was there a wrong way to fold paper?”

“The creases fold in specific directions so that it lays flat and compact. Give me that and I will see to it.”

Realizing that he was serious, Prompto took a few steps back and folded it once more. “I've got it, really Iggy!” 

“Prompto, you are not folding it correctly!”

He folded it once more. “I think that does it!” He held it in front of him laughing. “Gonna come get it from me?

“Please give me back my map so that I may fold it properly myself.”

“What, this map?” He skipped back a few more steps, lips twitching in amusement. “Come on Iggy!”

“Prompto, give me that back. I want to fold it properly so as not to hasten the splitting of the seams.” Ignis moved forward a few steps as he spoke, hand outstretched. 

He shook his head, backed off a few more steps and waved the map in front of himself as if it were a fan.

“What has gotten into you today?”

His lips twitched again. “Really want to know?”

“I do believe I asked.”

“You sure?” He taunted.

Ignis was close enough to grab the map now, he had a hand on it but didn't immediately take it away. He spoke calmly. “Yes, clearly you have an answer to my question in mind. Please do inform me as to what it is.”

Prompto cocked one eyebrow, burst into a full grin then laughed and drawled tauntingly, “I looooooove you!”

“Very funny, Prom-“ Ignis huffed- or tried to anyway as he was interrupted. Prompto having dropped the map, moved even closer, hands on Ignis’s cheeks and kissed him, laughing as he did. “Should seen the look on your face!” he exclaimed, pulling back.


	5. Gladio and Ignis: Through A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gladio wants to make Iggy a playlist but gets a bit carried away, and has a better idea.

Gladio handed the slip of paper over without ceremony, just a sheet torn from a notebook, and a string of characters printed on it. 

“What's this?” asked Iggy, eyebrows drawn together in mild confusion. “It looks like,” he paused, eyes sweeping over the page for a fourth time, “Gladio this looks like a password.”

“It _is_ a password. To my Moogle Music account.”

“You...shouldn't have?” replied Iggy with amused smirk.

“I wanted to make an Iggy playlist. I was going to send you a few choice songs that remind me of you and how much I love you. I started to make it. It's still there. Don't laugh at the name when you see it.”

The smirk softened. “Darling, that's such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. But you know that the playlist can be shared by link. You can even password protect the list, there's no need to give me the password to your whole account.”

“I know that,” signed Gladio, awkwardly running his finders through the back of his hair. But I started making the playlist, and well, just sign into the account and you’ll see.

Gladio watched nervously as Iggy chewed on his lip for a second, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “All right, let’s have a look then.” He took out his phone and tapped at the screen, his lip chewing having given way to a small, expectant smile. The account must have loaded, he taped at the screen again, eyes scanning up and down for a moment.

He could tell the instant that he found the playlist. His mouth opened as if he were going to speak, and then closed.

“Iggy, please say something.”

" _You Have A Really Nice Butt. Oh Yeah And I Really Really Love You._ How very eloquent.”

“You hate it.”

"Nonsense." A long pause, his thumb moving over the screen. "Gladio, I…there are over two hundred songs on this list.”

“Yeah, about that. I think I was at about a hundred and ninety eight when I realized that it was getting a little out of hand. And then I thought of another song that I really needed to add. And then another. And it finally hit me that every song about almost anything that’s good reminds me of you. And I decided that it was easier to just give you my account password and just tell you to listen to all the songs about the good things and…what?”

He wasn’t sure he had ever before seen the exact look that was now on Iggy’s face, a melting mix of tender and exasperated, baffled and adoring all at once. He reached up and brushed his thumb across Gladio’s cheekbone. Then moving to cup the back of his head, Iggy pulled him down into a quick, soft kiss after which he whispered into Gladio’s ear, “You also have a really nice butt.”

They kissed again, this time at more length.

“We are going to have to talk about the security of your passwords, though.”

“Babe, you really do know how to improve a romantic moment.”


End file.
